Heart Of Stone
by vampireSusieQ
Summary: My version of what could have happend between Klaus and Caroline after she and Tyler broke up. Set after episode 5 in season 5. A Klaroline Story.
1. The Heartbreak

**«Heart of Stone»**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I have never written a story before, but I've always wanted to try.**

**This is a Klaroline story, so if you're a Stelena, Delena or Klayley (etc) fan do not read this. This is my version on what could have happend between Klaus and Caroline after she and Tyler broke up. Set after episode 5 in season 5. I would like to warn you that there could be some misspelling and grammar errors throughout the story, because I'm not english. But I'll try my very best to write with no errors. The story is not complete, I will try to update one or two chapters per week. I have a lot of ideas for the story, but I would love you're opinions and suggestions for inspiration. I get a lot of inspiration from music, so I'll have one song for each chapter or scene. **

**The story is rated M for mature content. Romance, love, smut, language and angst. **

**Please, tell me what you think...Review. Thank you for reading.**

**And of course I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 1: The Heartbreak**

**Song: Heart of Stone by Iko**

Caroline was lying in her bed back home in Mystic Falls. She needed to get some distance from Whitmore College because it gave her bad memories and constant reminders of her break-up with Tyler. The heartache was still lingering inside her and the pain was unbearable. Tyler was her first true love, how was she ever going to get over him? She couldn't sleep, she had been awake for days and the tears was still falling down her pale face, like a river of tears. Even the thought of food made her sick. His words and actions that night came back to her everytime she closed her eyes. It was like the words he said had burned her skin, never going away.

_«Care» he started to say. But before he could say anything more she cut him off; «Wait, I've been thinking about it. And I've decided that I'm not going to have this conversation again. I can't just sit here while I'm waiting for you to come back.» _

_«I don't want that either» he said. _

_«Then stay, be the love of my life, just love me more than you hate him» Caroline said starting to feel frustrated all over again, angry and sad. What was this? Why couldn't he just get over the whole Klaus thing, why was the revenge more important to him then her? _

_«I can't Care, I just can't do that»_

_The words stung more then a thousand knives through her heart. Wait, what? Did I hear correct, is he serious? she thought. She wasn't going to let him just walk away like this. Her anger was starting to boil inside her. _

_«NO,NO,NO,NO...Don't you dare walk away from me. I swear to God Tyler, if you take one more step we are done. Okey, no more suprises, no more excuses no more chances cause' we are done»_

_As soon as the words of anger came out of her mouth, she regred saying them, because she knew deep down inside that they wouldn't change anything. And now because she had said «no more» she knew that she would never see him again. But at the same time, she hoped that he would realize how serious she was and that he would stay. But he left. She was in complete shock, the pain immediatley came over her like a truck had hit her, running over her a houndred times. It felt like an open wound that would never heal. _

Thinking about it again made the tears trail down her cheek even faster, never stopping. The pillow was soaked, and the only taste she had tasted for days was the salt-taste from her own tears.

It had been raining non-stop since that night, and Caroline was starting to think that the rain was never ending, just like her tears. Her head was hurting like hell, her nose was stuffy and her eyes were swollen from all the crying. She turned over in the bed, lying on her back looking at the window. She could hear the rain hitting the ground like hail and the wind blowing. Looking at the window she realized that some air would do her good, so she crawled out of bed trying to stand but her feet collapsed under her – Weak from lying in bed, weak from not drinking or eating, she was dry on the inside because she hadn't drinked blood for days. She used her last vampire-strength to walk towards the window, opening it.

The air felt good on her skin, she took a deep breath and just stood there for a while feeling, smelling and loathing her life. After a while she started to feel her body again, her feet against the cold floor, her hair touching her shoulders, her arms on her waist and her dry mouth. She felt hungry. Of course she was weak from all the crying but she was also weak because she needed blood. The need for blood hovered over Caroline. Her mother always kept blood-bags in the refrigerator for her, so she walked to the kitchen. Afer drinking almost three bags she felt her strength coming back, slowly. Her nose was opening up, warmth running through her body, the muscles becoming powerful again and her natural skintone returning.

Even though the blood made her physical better, the pain inside her was still there. Caroline went back into her room, heading for the bed again when she stopped to think. Maybe she should try to take a shower and go outside for a walk? She needed fresh air and try to get her mind of Tyler. After a long warm shower, Caroline looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. In the mirror was a tiny, weak girl that used to be strong and confident. All of the insecurity she used to feel before was coming back. Why couldn't she be happy? She felt like everyone else in her life had it all, Elena for example had always been the beautiful one, getting all of the attention and experiencing great love. Caroline started to boil up inside, feeling the anger taking over her again. She needed something or someone to blame for her unfortunate situation. That's when it hit her, the one person responsible for all her pain, her friends pain, the reason the love of her life left her... Klaus.


	2. Revenge

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story, it means a lot to me. So, here is chapter two. I'm a bit worried that I might have written it too fast, not thinking it through properly. But, I'm so excited about this, that I want to update at every chance I get.**

**Please reveiw and let me know what you think.**

**If you have any ideas, please feel free to share them with me. **

**And of course I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries. **

**Chapter Two: Revenge**

**Song: Infinite Legends by Nick Pheonix**

He had been looking for Caroline some time now, the urge for revenge had taken over him, controling his every move. Leo missed his sister, his stubborn, reckless yet loving sister. Kimberley had been missing for a long time. Leo knew that she had been with her werewolf-friend Adrian. In his search for Kimberley, Leo learned that both Kimberley and Adrian had been slaughtered by an Original Hybrid in a sacrifice. Leo had heard stories about the Original Niklaus Mikaelson: The most dreaded supernatural creature known to man kind – Half vampire, half werewolf, but stronger than both. Also, because he was an Original Hybrid over a thousand years old, he was stronger than any other hybrid.

Leo knew that he wouldn't stand a chance in a physical fight with the hybrid. Even if it was a full moon and he could turn into his wolf form, Leo had nothing against Niklaus. Leo also had the werewolf gene, but it would never be enough. He figured out that if he was going to take down the hybrid, he had to hurt someone he cared about.

The rumors said that Niklaus was very unstable, and even though he was protective over his siblings he could just as easy turn his back on them, snapping their neck or dagger them. Leo needed someone that the hybrid cared for so much that it would kill him if something were to happen to that person. After a lot of sniffing around and talking to people, Leo learned that Niklaus in fact had a great weakness that surly would take him down; His affection for the beautiful vampire Caroline Forbes. A powerful witch did a locator spell for Leo, giving him information on Caroline's whereabouts.

Leo hadn't figured out yet if he should kill Caroline right away or bite her – Leaving her to suffer for a long time before dying. Maybe the latter was the best idea, knowing it would definitely hurt the hybrid the most if he knew that Caroline had gone through hell before finally dying. Mystic Falls was Leo's destination.

Caroline slammed the front door shut as she stormed out of the house. Her emotions were all over and all she could think about was the need to lash out on the person responsible for her agony.

Klaus...Klaus...Klaus... Damt it, why was he always the reason for her life falling apart? Almost everytime something bad happend, he was behind it. The rain was pouring down, and as Caroline was running through the forest in vamp-speed, she realized that the cold rain felt good on her overheated, angry and nearly exploding body. She stopped, feeling the rain soothing her. Her surroundings was just beautiful, a breathtaking veiw of the colors of fall. The leaves crunching roughly beneath her feet, the moist ground and the majestic trees. And of course, the full moon.

Suddenley it dawned on Caroline that she was forgetting why she was out here in the first place, her frustration. She took up her phone, ignoring the 80 missed calls and 20 text messages from Stefan and Elena, finding his number. She pressed the call button ready to start yelling as soon as he picked up. She wanted Klaus to know how furious she was, how sad she was and how lonley she was. She also wanted him to know that she hated him for putting her in this situation, for Tyler leaving her. She heard him pick up the phone saying; _«Caroline, Sweetheart»_, but before she could say anything, someone attacked her from behind. It happend so fast that she didn't have time to fight back.

The pain was excruciating, her feet collapsed and suddenly she was lying on the ground crying out. She could feel the blood dripping out of the wound and down her neck. Her hand was soaked in blood as she tried to cover the wound. Lying there, not able to move she realized that she had experienced this pain before. Remembering how it had felt before, she knew that she had been bitten by a werewolf. A thousand thoughts went through her head, who had bit her and why?

Just her luck, she thought, almost laughing. How bad was it? How was she going to get home?

Caroline started to feel dizzy from the blood loss, the sky was spinning and suddenly everything went black

Klaus was just about to finish a painting when he heard his phone. The caller id said Caroline Forbes. He was surprised to see her name and he thought to himself; _«To what do I owe this pleasure?» _Despite the fact that he was actually happy to see her calling him, he knew that the only reason she would call him was if she needed something. Caroline would never call him just to talk, he knew that. But it had been a long time since he had spoken to her, so he decided that he would indulge himself with the pleasure of talking to her. _«Caroline, Sweetheart» _he said, excited to hear what she had to say. There was no answer, instead he heard growling and screaming. What the hell was happening? _«Caroline love, are you there?»_ he said, hoping she would answer. Nothing. He hung up and tried to call her back, no answer.

Klaus was confused, was this a joke? Was Caroline really wasting his time with prank calls? He felt a bit angry, his precious time was not supposed to be wasted with such nonsense. She wanted somthing, a dress maybe? A dress to put on for a date with her beloved Tyler? Or maybe she needed his blood, pathetic Elena in trouble again? Feeling upset, Klaus tried to continue with his painting when someone knocked on the door to his study.

_«I'm in no mood for company» _he said. He heard another knock on the door and a voice saying; _«I'm sorry Sir, but there is a letter here for you» _It was his secretary.

Klaus vamp-sped over to the door, opened it and ripped the letter out of the girl's hands before slamming the door shut in her face. The envelope had his name on it; _Niklaus Mikaelson._

Inside was a handwritten white card, it said:

_Your precious Caroline is «as we speak» experiencing a slow horrible death from a werewolf bite. Next time you decide to go out on a killing-spree, take it out on your own family. _

_La vengeance est sans clemence_

_Leo_


	3. Wake Me Up

**UPDATE; I have changed the chapter a bit at the end. ENJOY.**

**Thank you for reading my story, and for understanding that there could be some misspellings and grammar errors, since this is my first time writing a story in english. **

**A/N: Okey... I had some difficulties writing this chapter, so it's very short...writer's block. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I hope you will enjoy it. Please let me know what you think, maybe I could change something if it's not to your liking. REVIEW. **

**And of course I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries**

**Chapther Three; Wake Me Up**

**Song: She Wolf By Gavin Beach (you can find the song on youtube)**

Caroline felt someone lifting her up in their arms. She kept going in and out of unconsciousness.

Where was she? She was afraid that the person who was carrying her, was the same person that attacked her. Maybe the werewolf had come back for her, taking her captive to torture her some more? If that were the case, she would rather end her miseries right now. The hallucinations, the fever and the pain was killing her anyway,

_«Stay with me» _she heard a man's voice say. _«Caroline, look at me, open your eyes» _

Before she recognized his voice, she recognized his scent. A minty,musk and leather-like perfume mixed with his natural body-scent. It was Klaus. _Where did he come from? _Caroline thought. Was he following her, snooping around, stalking her, or was she hallucinating this? Of course, everytime she was in some sort of pain, there he was...even when she was unconscious he found a way to haunt her. Caroline was to weak to respond in any way to his presence, she wanted to kick and scream...but her body wasn't obeying her wishes...everything went black again.

_Who the bloody hell is Leo? _Klaus thought to himself as he ran through Mystic Falls, searching high and low for Caroline. His first alternative was of course Whitmore, he was loosing his patience with Elena, refusing to tell him where Caroline was. He wanted to kill that needy-always beeing in the center-stupid girl...but he couldn't do that to Caroline, instead he decided to use a much more effective method of her telling him the truth... «_I have more important buisness to tend to, you are wasting my time. You know Elena, as I recall Stefan used to be an magnificent ripper. Perhaps, I shall pay him a visit?» _ Klaus did not know if it was the thought of losing Stefan again, but Elena told him that Caroline was back in Mystic Falls. Maybe she knew that he would never hurt Caroline again? To be honest, he didn't care what Elena thought...as soon as she spoke the truth, Klaus vamp-sped out of there, heading for Mystic Falls.

It hurt Klaus that Caroline's life had taken a tragic turn and he was desperate to find her. He was ready to tear the whole of Mystic Falls apart trying to find her. He was just about to run back to her house when he picked up on a strong, intense smell of blood. The scent of strawberry-shampoo confirmed it was Caroline, her hair always smelled like strawberries. Klaus pushed his hybrid-speed to the limit, trying to get to her in time. The scent of blood was so strong that he knew she had lost a lot of it.

Finally, there she was. The sight of Caroline made him furious, who ever this Leo guy was, .Klaus would hunt him down, tear out his liver, rip his teeth out and decapitate him. The beautiful girl that used to be so full of light was gone, instead she was a shell of her former self. Pale,drained and slowly fading away.

His left arm carefully glided under her neck, lifted her up in a half-sitting position, her head against his chest. Klaus bit the wrist on his right arm, allowing his blood to drip out, and gently placed it against Caroline's mouth...there was no reaction.

_«Caroline, come on...love»_ he said sounding frantic. He rubbed the blood-dripping wound against her soft lips, begging her to drink. Suddenly he felt her lips move, the ache for his blood told her what to do. Caroline's fangs sank into his wrist. Klaus let out a sigh of relief. _«That's my girl» _he said.

Caroline only had strengh to drink for a few seconds, Klaus hoped it would suffice. He lifted her gently up and carried her out of the woods. He could see her waking up for a split second before she passed out again. _«Stay with me» _he said. Her eyes were still closed... «_Caroline, look at me, open your eyes» _...still no reaction. He wondered if he was too late, if that be the case he thought...he would kill that whiny dobbelganger once and for all.

He figured out that the best idea was to take her home, to her own bed. He let her gently down on the mattress, brushing his fingers through her hair. Klaus felt sorry for the poor girl, he wanted to take her pain away.

As Klaus sat there by her side in the bed, he realized that one part of him wanted not to care, she was not his concern...telling him that he didn't owe her anything, in fact it would serve her right to suffer. She had, after all, tried to kill him before. But, Caroline brought out his human side, she had that effect on him. His affections for her was so natural, strong and genuine, he couldn't leave her here alone and unprotected. He had to make sure that she was okey. He knew that his blood would heal her, but he wanted to talk to her...find out what happend, ask about this Leo guy, why she was back in Mystic Falls and what she wanted to talk about on the phone.

Klaus never let Caroline out of his sight, looking down at her beautiful face. She looked so innocent and pure. Her clothes were dirty and muddy. Klaus decided to take them off, not everything of course, just the denim jeans and the yellow jacket she was wearing.

Just when Klaus was about to take her jeans off, Caroline woke up, very confused and wondering what the hell Klaus was up to.

_«Excuse me, but what do you think you are doing?» _she said, completely shocked.

Klaus was taken a little off guard, he knew right away what Caroline was thinking – That he was trying to make a move on her while she was unconscious.

The only person who could do such a thing was Klaus, Caroline thought.

_«Get off me, you creepy old man» _Caroline said, starting to get really angry.

_«My apologies love, this is certainly not what it looks like» _he said, hoping she would believe him.

_«I know what you are trying to do, and this is not how a woman wants to be seduced. A man, oh I'm sorry..A vampire your age should know that. But I'm not surprised that this is the way you get women» _Caroline said, hoping he would understand just how much she loathed him.

To be honest, Klaus was a little offended by her rude comments, but he figured out that he was going to let that one pass.

_«I take it you are feeling better, how are you?» _he said

_«Well, I would be much better if you got out of my bed» _Caroline said, ready to push him away if he didn't move.

Klaus began to feel annoyed by Caroline's hostile behavior. Was she forgetting who she was talking to? Of course, he would never hurt her in any way , he didn't want her to be afraid of him, but she should have some respect for the man who saved her life.

_«For future references, Caroline love, I suggest you show some gratitude towards the man who just saved your life, again» _Klaus said, with a cocky grin.

Why did he always do that? Why did he always have to prove he was the alpha male? Caroline had asked him that question once, of course his answer was; _«I don't have to prove anything love, I AM the alpha male». _Caroline was sick of his need to show off all the time, why couldn't he just be normal? In fact, if he was a little less crazy vampire/hybrid-Klaus and a little more human-Klaus, Caroline would consider being his friend. His unstable, impulsive,careless and narcissistic ways was terrifying to her. Even though, he had saved her multiple times, Caroline was afraid that he could just as easy kill her, and her friends.

The werewolf-bite was almost healed and Caroline was feeling much better. She figured out that she probably had to thank Klaus for saving her,also she had a lot of questions for him. And if she knew Klaus right, he wouldn't tell her anything before she showed him some gratitude; (as he put it) for saving her.

_«Klaus, thank you for being there, for giving me your blood, and for staying» _She said.

_«Now, that's more like it» _Klaus said, happy to hear the words of appreciation finally come out of her mouth.

Caroline decided that it was time to get out of bed or at least try, but when she tried to stand up, she felt dizzy again. Everything in the room was spinning. She stumbled foward, falling, but before she hit the floor, Klaus was there. He held her in his arms, putting her back in bed. He could see fear in her eyes. _«What's wrong with me, Klaus?» _she said.

Klaus didn't know what to say to her, his blood should have healed her by now, it was taking to long. For the first time, in a long time, Klaus didn't have the answer.

_«Caroline, how are y...» _he started to say..but before he could finish, Caroline passed out again.

He tried to wake her up, calling her name...

Suddenly Caroline was screaming...screaming out in obvious pain...

What was going on?


	4. I See You

**A/N: Finally, here is chapter four. Sorry it has taken a while for me to update, I've been busy and away for a while. I have struggled a bit with this chapter as well, but I'm happy how it turned out in the end, with my own little twist :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Hellzz-on-Earth for helping me with some ideas for the story, an accomplished writer, who has written good stories for The Vampie Diaries, I highly recommend her stories. **

**And as always, I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries. **

**Chapter Four: I See You**

**Song: Crystallize By Lindsey Stirling**

Caroline could hear herself scream, she tried to stop it but couldn't. The pain she was feeling was different from the werewolf bite, this was something else. It was not only physical pain, but also emotions that hurt, flashbacks of a life she did not know. She felt so many things at the same time, pain, betrayal, sadness, anger and loneliness. All of these emotions was very heightened. Where did they come from? She could see children playing, a family spending time together, having a good time. Suddenly it was all gone, exchanged with despair, sacrifices, abuse, killings, blood and betrayal. The images she saw was very vague and passed so fast that she had no time to recognize any of them. All of a sudden Caroline felt an intense pain on her back, as if someone was whipping her and beating her. The pain was so real that Caroline was sure that she had marks to prove it.

As Caroline felt the wrath of the whip on her back, she got a memory. A memory that was clear enough for her to understand whose memories she was reliving. It looked like she was back in the Middle Age, she could see a youthful Klaus making small wodden toys with a knife, when Mikael (Klaus' father) entered the old wooden house they were living in. She could see Mikael's rage towards young Klaus. Mikael started to whip and beat Klaus, it looked like he was trying to kill him. Caroline saw Klaus' siblings trying to help him, but before she could see what happened next she was taken to another memory; She could see Klaus and Elijah having a playful sword fight. Mikael is unimpressed by Klaus' skills and attacks him. They fought for a while, but Klaus gives up, not wanting to hurt his father, this leads to Klaus losing the battle. Caroline heard Mikael say; _«Somedays, it's a miracle you're still alive, boy» _

Caroline could feel how scared Klaus was, because Klaus feared for his own life, he fled. Suddenly Caroline was taken back to a memory not so very old, this one she remembered. She could see Mikael, Elena, Klaus and Bonnie.. but all she could hear was Mikael saying; _« To what end Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other then those whose loyalty you forced? No one, No one.» _

It was very sad, Caroline felt everything Klaus felt. The fear of his father, the father who abused him physically and mentally, constantly on the run and the fear of being alone – never to be loved. Almost everyone in Klaus' life was against him, even his siblings turned their back on him sometimes. No wonder Klaus has trust issues, Caroline thought to herself in between the flashbacks.

Caroline was confused by all of this, why was she reliving some parts of Klaus' life, feeling his pain both physically and mentally? Was it because she had drank his blood? Was it some sort of punishment to her for taking his blood? Why was this time different, she had drank his blood before without any creepy side effects, what was this? When the flashbacks were gone, the pain stopped. It was strange, she felt better instantly. Her head ached, she was sore too, but apart from that she felt okey.

Klaus tried to help Caroline, tried to wake her, but somehow he couldn't reach her. It was as if she was caught in some kind of unreachable mental state. She wasn't responding to anything. Klaus felt completely helpless, he couldn't do anything for her – this was very frustrating. Maybe he should try to give her his blood again, and so he did but this time there was no reaction. Caroline stopped screaming, now she just lay there in complete silence.

A sleeping beauty Klaus thought to himself. How was is possible that someone could be this gorgeous? Never in his entire life had he laid eyes on such a beautiful girl like Caroline Forbes. Her blonde hair looked like gold, her eyes sparkled like diamonds and her lips... her lips looked so tempting, so good. Klaus wondered how it would feel like to brush his lips against hers, how it would feel to let his hand glide slowly over her well-formed body, her elegant curves and soft skin.

Klaus' thoughts trailed off. He imagined the candy-sweetness taste of her lips. He almost wanted to beg her to let him kiss her. Caroline needed working on, that was the thing he liked the most about her, she was not his for the taking, he had to work hard to have her in his embrace. And this time, he planned on doing just that – never giving up. He was going to find a way to fix her, and then he would show her how good they would be...together.

Caroline was about to wake up, the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes, was Klaus' worried face. She smirked saying:

_«Am I wrong, or are you really worried about someone other than yourself?»_

Klaus was tired of Caroline's constant suspicion towards him, what could he say or do to make her realize that he really cared about her well being?

_«It amazes me that you don't realize how much you mean to me, after all I have done to keep you safe»_ he said with an annoyed expression on his face.

Caroline wanted to believe him, that he didn't have any ulterior motives for saving her, but it wasn't easy for her, considering all the horrible things he had done.

_«You have to cut me some slack here Klaus, it's not easy for me to trust you after everything you have done.» _she said.

_«We can discuss that later, right now I need to know how you are feeling. What just happened back there?» _Klaus said, eager to hear her response.

_«To be honest, I'm not sure. I was feeling much better, but when I tried to stand up, it was as if someone attacked me again, pulling me into a different world. This probably sounds crazy, but I saw your father, and the worst part of it is that I felt the pain he inflicted on you, both physically and mentally.» _

Caroline could see an aura of grey surrounding Klaus, like a mist that wouldn't rise, he was sad.

It was as if she had ripped out his strong hybrid heart when she told him what had happened.

This was obviously something that Klaus wanted to keep in the dark. She hoped Klaus had answers, because she really needed to know what this was all about.

Klaus was in complete shock, she was seeing Mikael? Feeling his lashes? Feeling his abuse, the touch of hate and hearing his words of resentment? What madness is this? Klaus thought.

How was it possible that Caroline could see these happenings and hear the grusome words that had been spattet out of Mikael's mouth? Klaus couldn't say anything, he was lost for words, and above all he was mortified. This was his most inner secrets, thoughts he didn't want to share with anyone. Klaus' past and his realationship with his father was the one thing he wanted to keep buried deep down and never speak of it. But now, Caroline knew everything.

Klaus' brows drew together and he bit his lower lip, he didn't look at her. Caroline could see that something was wrong. She needed him to say something, he had to talk to her, tell her why she was having these flashbacks. Caroline sat up in the bed, leaning towards Klaus, she put some strains of hair behind her ears, looked into his blue eyes and said;

_«Klaus, I can see that this is not something you want to talk about, but I think we have to talk about it. I don't know why this happened, I'm sorry. Please say something»_

Klaus met Caroline's gaze, he could see that she was upset. Thinking about what he could say to make it better, he remembered something his mother, Esther had told him once;

_«It's a strange thing, this you have become. Half vampire, half werewolf, one of a kind. You have great power within you, Niklaus. Many would say you are damned, not capable of love, that you're an abomination, but I can see what you really are. You hide behind a mask, not letting anyone see the real you. But when the time is right, when true love falls down on you and the girl you love feels the same way, you will open yourself completely»_

Klaus couldn't move, he was frozen, was he the one hallucinating?

Caroline loved him? Loved? This could not be real, of course he knew that Caroline felt something for him, something that she didn't want to admit to herself or anyone else for that matter – He could sense how he made her feel physically, he made her nervous. He also knew that he cared deeply for Caroline, but love? That was a feeling he had never felt for real and he certainly didn't know how it felt like to be loved back. Klaus had always believed that he was forever cursed with unrequited love, that no one could ever love him - That was the reason why it was so hard for him to accept this.

Was this Esther's point, that he would literally be linked to a person when he fell in love, making that person relive his life? Klaus was not convinced that love was the reason for everything that had happened. But what other reason could it be? He didn't have any other answer, and this made him really question himself, did he love Caroline?

Klaus wasn't sure how to explain this to Caroline, she would probably think that someone had put a hex on her or something.

_«Caroline», _he started to say, but paused..he wanted her to be rested before telling her this...

_«Sweetheart, listen to me. There's a whole lot of explaining to do...there is much to be said. But for now, I think the best idea is for you to get some sleep, you need to sleep. I will stay, I promise. And when you wake up, we can talk»_

Caroline was furious, did she hear him correct? Was he seriously suggesting that she should go to sleep with everything that was going on?

_«Are you serious? Because you are delusional if you really think that I want to sleep after these disturbing happenings?» s_he said with a angry tone.

Of course, Klaus thought. Of course she wouldn't take his advice. So typical Caroline, doing the exact opposite of what he told her to do. Klaus smirked...

_«Caroline, love... I..» _he started to say, but she cut him off...

_«Klaus I swear to god, if you don't tell me what you know I'm gonna explode... I'm tierd, angry and frankly I'm starting to lose my patience. You may be a great deal stronger than me, but I can assure you...you don't want to pick a fight with me right now»_

This was exactly the reaction he expected from Caroline in her condition. Klaus thought that the best idea was for Caroline to gather her thoughts and relax before having this conversation, but he also knew that she would never do that, she needed to hear the truth. (Couldn't blame a guy for trying, Klaus thought) He had to tell her.

_«Fine, I will tell you what I think is the reason for this. We are linked, in some way._

_My feelings for you are so much more than you realize, and I do reckon... that you feel the same way...about me»_

Caroline backed up in the bed, moving away from Klaus. Okey, it was official, he had lost it. Klaus was seriously delusional if he really thought that she had any feelings for him other than detest.

_«You have got to be kidding me» _Caroline said, ready run away from him...


	5. Stay

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story, means a lot to me. Hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And again, sorry if there are misspellings and grammar errors..When I'm done writing a chapter I go over it probably a thousand times, but still there are some errors I miss. Thank you for understanding.**

**Please tell me what you think...Review.**

**And as always, I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter Five: Stay**

**Song: Stay By Rihanna**

In a flash he was in front of her, blocking her way when she tried to run. He stood in front of her outside the bedroom-door shaking his head like he was saying; A'a..No. Caroline looked furious, like she was about to burst into flames any second now, this only caused Klaus to harden his posture more, not even an earthquake could move him. Caroline snarled at him when he appeard in font of her.

_«Get out of my way» _Caroline said, so angry that she felt her fangs pushing their way down the sides of her mouth.

_«Caroline, don't start something you can't finish. I'm not going to hurt you, but I promise you, I'm not moving an inch, please don't fight me like this love» _He said, with a calm and steady voice.

_«Let me pass» _She said sending him a warning that if he didn't move she would attack him.

Klaus wasn't intimidated by Caroline - She could be as angry as she wanted to, in fact he thought it was cute, he liked Caroline's spunky side. Moving was not an option, he planned on pushing her this time, pushing her into admitting her true feelings.

_«Don't make me use force to get you back inside love» _He said with a playful tone, he wanted to irritate her some more, really get under her skin, he almost laughed.

_«This conversation is over Klaus, FINITO! We have absolutely nothing more to talk about» _She said.

_«See love, that's were you're wrong...We have lots to talk about. Just take a few steps back and talk to me in a civilized manner. Or, you can run and I'll follow you, chase you until' you surrender...it's your choice...Maybe that's what you want?» _Klaus felt bad for teasing her like this, when she was in this emotional state, but he couldn't help himself – He did enjoy a challenge.

Caroline knew he meant every word, she had never met anyone more persistent. Everything would be so much easier if she could just run away from this and never look back. She didn't want to talk about this, at least not now with everything that was going on with Tyler – it was still very painful and very real. Despite everything that had happened the last two days her mind kept going back to him. Caroline looked at Klaus, she saw the man who was responsible for everything bad standing right in front of her. Suddenly all of the emotions she had in the woods that day came rushing back, finally she had the chance to tell him what she was feeling;

_«You know what Klaus? You don't have the right to ask me for anything..You...and only you are the reason I'm in this situation. You used Elena as a blood bag to make more hybrids and killed her aunt, you have tried to kill me, you made Stefan a ripper again, you turned the love of my life into a hybrid and you killed his mother..and this is only a few of the horrible things you have done. Everything you do is for your own benefit, you sceem, you plot, you kill...everything you touch turnes to ash...and finally...you are the reason Tyler broke up with me, he's so obsessed with revenge that he choose it instead of me...So for you to even think for one second that I feel something for you, is almost hilarious...You mean nothing to me. You're despicable»_

Caroline felt tears building up inside her, she wanted to cry, she couldn't hold it back anymore.

There was no end to her misery, she felt like glass – that was going to break into a million pieces any second now. The tears started to fall down her cheeks, she looked down, she could hear the tears hitting the floor. She shook her head, the things she said to Klaus didn't make her feel better, it only made it worse. The pain was so bad, her already dead heart felt like it was dying all over again. This was what she wanted, to tell Klaus everything that was on her mind, so why wasn't it helping? Caroline sobbed so hard, she couldn't breathe..she tried to catch her breath and looked up at Klaus. She was afraid to look him in the eye, even though she knew she had done the right thing by telling him what she felt, she still had a bad conscience – because that was the person Caroline was, a caring person that didn't want to hurt anyone. Klaus didn't seem too upset, he didn't look surprised – almost as if he expected this reaction from her. He just stood there looking at her, still blocking her way but with a more relaxed posture, like he was letting her go. She didn't want that, she wanted him to react so that she could scream at him some more, making herself feel better.

She saw Klaus' hand drifting closer to touch her cheeks, to stroke away the tears. Why would he give her a kind gesture when she was acting like this? It provoked her. She slapped his hand away.

_«Don't touch me» _She said in between her sobs.

_«Caroline, please just let me be there for you» _Klaus said, moving closer.

Okey, enough is enough Caroline thought. She needed to really lash out, she was falling apart.

_« I hate you»_ she screamed at Klaus

_«I hate you_» she screamed again while hitting him on his torso with the flat of her hands, she tried to hit him so hard that he would back up a little but he didn't move, instead he invaded her space, moving closer, forcing his hands around her, hugging her, comforting her. He held her in his arms. She tried to escape from his embrace, but he held her so tightly that she almost couldn't move – it didn't hurt in any way physical, but it hurt inside of her.

_«I'm here for you sweetheart, don't fight this. Let me comfort you» _Klaus said, while holding her and stroking her hair.

Caroline cried and she was to weak to fight him anymore. She gave in. Finally she surrendered. There were billions of thoughts rushing through her head. The feelings she had tried to fight for so long was flowing out of her heart, they were pulsing inside her. She had covered their connection with hostility and revulsion for so long, she hated herself for caring about him, that was the reason she didn't want to admit her feelings. But now, she couldn't fight it anymore.

_«Shhhh love, it's alright. I'm here for you, I will always be there for you, but I ask you; Shall I leave? Do you wish to be alone?» _Klaus whispered. He didn't mean that last part, he only said it because he needed her to say the words, to ask him to stay.

_«Stay...don't leave me»_ Caroline said with a trembling voice, tears still trailing

The second Caroline said the words, Klaus lifted her gently up in his strong arms and carried her inside the room again. He walked towards the bed and tried to let her carefully down on the bed, but she had her arms around his neck and buried her face down on his chest crying, she didn't want to let go.

_«Come here love»_ Klaus said and sat down on the bed with Caroline still in his arms. He sat her down on the bed right next to him, he took his hands on each side of her face, cupping her, stroking away her tears. Klaus tilted Caroline's face up so that he could look into her green eyes and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

_«Look at me Caroline...I know I have done horrible things to you and your friends, but know this, I'm deeply sorry. How ever I have wronged you, I will make amends, I promise. Caroline, you mean so much to me. I will spend an eternity to make it right, to do right by you... because..._

_because.. I love you Sweetheart» _Klaus felt his heart race, there it was, his confession. His true feelings. When Caroline finally let her guard down, he just knew it. He had never said those words to anyone, it felt strange saying them out loud, but at the same time it felt good...very good. He looked at Caroline, caressing her with his eyes . When he let his hands glide from her face down to her hands he could hear her breath hitch, like she was trying to say something – but her shivery body and her sobbing made it difficult for her to say anything. Klaus couldn't fiugre out what she was feeling right now, but he thought that the fact that she was still here and in his arms nonetheless, was answer enough. He pulled her closer, cuddling her as she weeped.

They sat like that for a while, no words were spoken. It was almost magical for Klaus to have Caroline in his embrace, it was a tender moment. His hand went gently up and down her back, comforting her with soft strokes. It felt good to touch her, he never wanted this moment to end.

Caroline was thinking about what she should say to Klaus, he had after all told her that he loved her. Thinking back on everything that had happened over the last four years she knew that she cared deeply for him too, she couldn't explain it. Klaus had slowly made his way into her heart with all of his sweet gestures like the painting, the dresses he gave her, the way he looked at her, the way he danced with her at the ball and his cute compliments. But she covered up her feelings because of his dark side. Due to recent events Caroline now understood Klaus, his past had haunted him for a long time, taken away his humanity, but something had changed. He had always been there for her when she needed him and he was still there for her, even now after all of the terrible things she had said to him. But she wasn't ready to confess her feelings because she was afraid.

Caroline took a deep breath, she had to say something. She tried to get the words out, but it was hard because she was still crying. She could feel his warm touch when he let his hands ontop of hers. After a while one of his hands was stroking her back, up and down, it felt good. She looked up at Klaus, giving him half a smile. Caroline straightend her back and wiped the tears away, trying to pull herself together.

_«Klaus...please don't do this» _She said.

_«Why Caroline? Give me one good reason» _he said with surprise. He didn't think that this was going to be Caroline's answer to what he had told her. Why was she doing this? He could feel that she was so close to admitting her feelings, he had to push her a little more.

_«Do tell love, why can't I do this? Why can't I tell you that I love you? I do love you, so much...look at me Caroline...look me in the eye and tell me I'm lying» _Klaus whispered in her ear, at the same time he let his thumb sweep over her chin.

She couldn't do that, she knew he was telling her the truth. When he touched her chin and whispered the words in her ear she went over the edge, she couldn't take it anymore. Caroline felt electricity coursing through her body, she was drawned to him.

_«Because..I don't have the strength to hold my feelings for you hidden anymore» _she said leaning in on Klaus, wanting to be closer to him

_«Then don't...my sweetest Caroline» _Klaus said and removed every distance between them.

It was an explosion of love and desire that overwhelmed them both when their lips finally met.

It was soft and caring. Every ounce of Caroline's mind screamed NO, that this was wrong, but she couldn't resist him anymore - She felt Klaus' tongue on her lower lip asking for permission to enter - She complied and instantly their tongues became entangled. A soft moan escaped from Caroline when she felt Klaus' hands travelling down the sides of her body. She wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing him closer and deepend the kiss even more, never wanting to let go. Neither of them had ever felt this way before, it was very sensual and euphoric. The chemistry between them was just perfect.

Caroline's breath hitched when Klaus broke the kiss, he looked into her eyes. She could feel his hands almost trembling, she could feel his need for her. She wanted to taste his lips again, she leaned in to kiss him but before she could get to it Klaus lifted her up and in a flash he had her pinned up against the wall, his hands were all over her, his desire for her was overwhelming him.

Carolined moaned his name in a whisper when she felt his lips trailing from hers and down her neck, giving her small love bites...

_«Klaus...»_

**A/N: Chapter six coming soon... Review.**


	6. Insatiable

**A/N: Happy reading :)**

**Warning: Mature Content**

**Feel free to review...**

**I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries. **

**Chapter Six: Insatiable**

**Song: Fire Breather By Laurel**

If Caroline could be sent to an oblivion of pleasure, she was there. Every touch and every kiss Klaus placed on her body was utter pleasure, and he did it with so much passion and lust that her blood was burning – Slow (letting her feel everything he was doing in details), caring and soft, so soft that is was almost ticklish – Caroline let a little laugh sweep out of her mouth. She could feel her heart-rate go up, reaching towards the sky when one of Klaus' hands grasped her right thigh, bringing it up against his hip – holding it there while kissing and half biting her neck. Klaus had a different way of loving, kissing and touching - she could tell he was from a different era, a real gentleman.

Caroline wanted to really feel the warmth of his body, but their clothes were in the way. She pulled at the hem of his shirt, sending him a hint on what she wanted, but he was so preoccupied with the wonderful things he was doing on her neck so he didn't notice.

While Klaus was exploring her neck, Caroline let her hands glide up and down his muscular back and moving her hips against his, grinding against him. She could hear his heavy breathing, moaning her name in silence. He had her pinned up against the wall so hard that it was almost impossible for her to move, he was using his hybrid strength – She didn't mind though, she liked that he took control. She let her hands slide away from his back and placed them on each side of his face letting her eyes melt with his while saying with a husky voice;

_«I've never felt like this before»_

Klaus smirked, she could tell that her comment gave him a confidence-boost, but his expression quickly changed into a more serious look. He came closer, so close that she could feel his warm breath brushing over her lips when he whispered;

_«It's called love Sweetheart, I plan on showing you the true meaning of the word»_

Caroline couldn't take it anymore, her lust for him was taking over, overpowering her. She wanted him so bad, she needed him. She needed to be united with him in every way she thought was humanly possible, that's when it hit her...They were not human, there were other ways as well for them to be as one. Caroline looked at Klaus' neck...she spotted his mouthwatering pulsing point, surrounded with thin soft skin. She leaned in and started to gently kiss the spot she so desperatley craved for, she let her tongue swirl over it, sucking it. She could feel her fangs slowly coming down, God how she wanted to taste that sweet blood of his. Caroline stopped what she was doing and looked up at Klaus, seeking his permission. He smiled at her and said:

_«Whatever you want, take it. I wont deny you anything. Go on love, have at it»_

That accent, and his way of speaking made Caroline tremble...She would have settled for _«sure, go on or okey», _but she wasn't going to deny that she loved the way he spoke to her.

Caroline wasted no time, she felt her eyes darken and her fangs coming all the way out – she kissed the sweet spot, hearing his blood flow through the veins. She let her tongue sweep over it, making the skin wet. She bit with ease at first not breaking the skin, only to tease him. His breath hitched and he pushed himself harder against her...He tilted his head giving her more access, encouraging her while caressing the small of her back – His notion send her over the edge, she sank her fangs into the spot, they glided easily through the skin and instantly she felt that warm, exquisite fluid peeling out of the wound and into her mouth.

Caroline drank with an eager she had never felt before, this was nothing like the blood-bags or that one time she drank from a human, this was completely different – It was as if all of Klaus' love for her came with the blood, like a sweet gift unwrapping itself when she drank. She took it all in, floating in it, for the first time she felt complete. Caroline suddenly realized that her feelings for Klaus was so much more than she thought, she didn't just care for him, she loved him – A different kind of love, nothing like the love she had for Tyler, a higher love, more real and definitely much more passion.

Klaus was moaning and breathing heavily in her ears, she let out a sigh of pleasure as she pulled herself away from his neck. His blood was dripping down her fangs, leaving bloodtrails on her lip. She glided her tongue across her lip not wanting to waste his precious blood. Klaus glanzed at her while she did it – She could sense that it made him ache even more for her.

It took every bit of Klaus' self-restrain not to rip her clothes off and have his way with her when he felt her fangs puncture his skin. His desire for her was almost primal, but he didn't want to rush it, he wanted to know every inch of Caroline's body. Klaus could feel a rush of heat coursing over Caroline when she drank, she was shivering. He held her, touching the small of her back and moaning her name – it was almost unbearable, her soft lips moving against his skin and her fangs inside him was the most lovely sensation ever. His arousal was beyond the point of saving, nothing could stop him from being melted with Caroline's beautiful body.

When she pulled away he looked at her striking beauty, - perfect creamy porcelain skin, glorious pink lips, glowing hair, blushing cheeks, the lines of her well-formed body burning his eyes and her lovely sparkling eyes that sent shivers down his spine everytime he looked into them. Of course, it wasn't just her goddess-like appearance that held Klaus captive, she was just as beautiful on the inside. All of Klaus' most inner secret fantasies was flowing out of him and placed upon Caroline.

Before he could take it to the next level, he wanted to «return the favor». Since she had drank from him, she already had the cure for his bite inside her, his blood was flowing through her system. He didn't hesitate, he grabbed her by the hips and turned her around so that she was facing the wall – he then ran his right hand over her right hand guiding it up against the wall, he held it there. His left hand softly brushed away her hair and tilted her head to the side and at the same time pressing his hard member against her so that she could feel how much he ached for her - It made Caroline gasp. He kissed her, leaving trails of wetness behind as he made his way to heaven. He found her tender spot quickly, Klaus slid his fangs inside Caroline's warm and pulsing flesh.

Her blood inside his mouth made every nerve in his body come to life, feeling things he'd never felt before – like fire spreading through him. Sinfully delicious he thought, letting out a small groan. They were moving together in small motions, in sync, like a dance when he drank from her. Klaus could feel that Caroline enjoyed what he was doing, she was making the most incredible little sounds – moans of pleasure and whispering something so low that not even his «hybrid-form» could hear it. He pulled back and placed his mouth on her earlobe, nipping at it while saying; _«Would you like me to hear what it is you are trying to say?» _

Caroline's hips bucked a little when he said it, she was afraid to say the words out loud. The amazing sensation of him feeding on her made her say it, she ment it, but she didn't plan on saying it under these circumstances.

_«Could you repeat that love?» _Klaus said with a husky voice still nipping at her earlobe while letting his hand sweep under her top, touching the silky smooth skin on her midsection.

Caroline hesitated, she was nervous. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to turn around, look deep into those ocean blue eyes of his and tell him. She wanted him to really feel her love, but she was afraid to look him in the eye while telling him, so she held her position. Caroline reached out to Klaus' human side and said;

_«Klau...Nik...Nik I love you» _Finally she dared to call him by the sweet name she liked so much.

She felt Klaus' body tense up when she said it and before she could do anything more he turned her around and vamp-sped over to the bed where he let her down delicatly. He stood over her, gazing down on her. He crawled over her, he didn't want to crush her so he rested the most of his weight on his strong arms. They were both panting in desire, so close to each other but still not completely.

He hovered over her, smiling and giving her kisses of bliss.

_«Now that's an effective way of doing it. I don't recall anyone leaving me with such satisfaction only by saying four words»_ Klaus said while tugging her closer to him. He smiled and let out a small laugh as to what he had just said. But he added;

_«You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say it, Sweetheart. I can't even describe how your little confession makes me feel inside. I love you too my lovely. Now hush and let me take care of you» _

The fact that she called him by that name was enough to send shivers down Klaus' spine – a thrilling sensation, the name was very personal to him. When she said it, he felt his manhood throb even more behind his clothes, how was it even possible that she could make him harder than he already was? This girls effect on him was still surprising. Caroline made him so happy, he didn't deserve it he thought to himself – But the girl had just admitted that she loved him, how could he not be happy?

Klaus brushed his fingers over her lips, bearly touching her but it still made his heart race. He crashed his lips down on hers, pushing his tongue through and explored every bit of Caroline's wonderful mouth – she moaned in his kiss. They were both touching each other, running their hands over the sides of their bodys. Klaus fondled by the hem of her top, he started to glide it up but it wasn't going fast enough, he wanted her skin against his as soon as possible – So he ripped it off, along with her jeans, throwing it on the floor like a prey. Caroline's almost naked small frame was really a sight for sore eyes, his chest ached..she looked so pure. He draped his arms around her back, pulling her up in a half-sitting position and sat next to her. He took her in for a passionate embrace, while unhooking her dark-purple bra, all that was left was her matching panties.

Caroline gasped when she felt her bra falling down and at the same time she was afraid that he wouldn't like what he saw, so her hands went up to cover her breasts – But before she could cover them completely he stopped her.

_«Let me see you...You look absolutely ravishing love, genuen beauty» _he siad with a hoarse sexy voice.

_«Well, I believe they say; If you show me yours, I'll show you mine...and so far you have all your clothes on» _She said with a playful tone to cover up her self-doubt.

Klaus smirked, giving her a sexy grin. He took it as a challenge. _«My apologies. By all means»_

he said and gave her a nod of acceptance. He wanted her to do it, to remove his clothes.

Caroline stood up on her knees and ripped off Klaus' shirt, his sculped chest was perfect – She let her hands glide down over his chest, circling her touch so she would feel every part of him. She straddled him, and his hands went under her rear end, exploring and massaging. Caroline's heat at her most private place drove her crazy, she wanted him to touch her there, she wanted to feel his fingers and his manhood inside her. She also wanted him to know how much she wanted him, so she took one of his hands and guided it down to where her panties started to cover her up, she trembled while saying in his ears; _«Put your hands on me Nik»._

Klaus didn't falter, he slid his hand under her panties and glided it over her soaking folds, two of his fingers drifted gently inside her, moving them in a rhythmic circular motion. His fingers were curved uptowards her abdomen, finding her soft spot – rubbing back and forth. Klaus added more pressure, giving Caroline goosebumps all over. Caroline was trashing her head from side to side as she felt Klaus' luxurious touch. She roughly pulled him closer and raked her fingernails over his back. Her inner walls were clamping over his fingers, if he didn't stop she would definitely reach her peak.

Klaus sensed that Caroline was close, but he didn't want her to melt just yet – so he stopped what he was doing and twirled his hand around her panties and ripped them off. He lifted her off of him and let her down on the sheets again. The throbbing length inside his jeans craved her heated core, in one swift moment he was completely naked. He climed ontop of her, and unhurriedly placed his shaft at her center. He looked at Caroline before entering... _«Please_» she said while biting her lower lip. Desire washed over her, she needed him. _«Say it, tell me that you want this» _Klaus said wanting to hear her longing for him. _«I want you... please...I need you» _She whimpered, almost losing her mind in desperation.

Her words of passion made him thrust inside her slowy. He rested his wheight on his left arm and used his right hand to cup one of her breasts - his thumb sweeping over the nipple making it hard from his touch. Her warmth around his length was like paradise. He worshipped the way she felt, she fit him perfectly. He kept a steady pace, making her feel every ounce of goodness. Caroline was writhing underneath him, her hands roaming his body. He felt so good. She screamed his name, calling out to him letting him know that she was close again – she was falling apart. He thrusted deeper inside her, picking up the pace – sending her to her breaking-point.

It was a tingly sensation that washed over Caroline when she got her release. Her body was shaking, warmth coursing through her, waves of pleasure flowing to every inch of her body. Her breathing was heavy – as if she had been running for hours. She looked up at Klaus and smiled. She wanted to thank him for giving her this amazing gift. She lifted her head up and kissed him - thanking him.

She run her hands up and down his arms and started to rock her hip, encouraging him to continue.

Just the mere thought of Caroline releasing all over him was enough to make him shiver, but the feeling when she actually did it was beyond his knowledge of pleasure and when she started to move her hips in perfect motions he felt an overwhelming rush coming over him – bringing him closer to his blissful end. The pressure inside him went higher and higher as he pulsed in and out of her. When Klaus thought it couldn't get any better than this Caroline wrapped her arms around him and pushed him closer to her face, she kissed his lips and swiflty lowered her mouth down to his neck, sinking her fangs into his skin again – It was more than Klaus could bear, he let out a sexy groan – grabbing her hand, twirled it with his own as he sent liquefied love into her.

Klaus collapsed ontop of her, they were both gasping for their breath – Klaus looked at Caroline and questioned himself how it was possible to feel this much for one person? He didn't know how to explain it, all he knew was that... his love for her was insatiable...

**A/N: Chapter seven coming soon :) **


	7. Uncover

**A/N: Sorry for the hold up, my computer crashed (had to buy a new one), plus I've been very busy with work and exams. But, here it finally is, chapter seven. Hope you'll enjoy it…**

**Please tell me what you think, review is the best there is.**

**And as always I don't own any of the characters in the Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter Seven: Uncover**

**Song: Uncover by Zara Larsson**

The sun crept in between the curtains, leaving a ray of light on Caroline's face. When the sun touched her skin, it almost sparkled like diamonds. Klaus had been awake all night long, looking at her, kissing her softly and whispering love-confessions in her ear. He loved watching her sleep; she slept so quietly, he almost had to check that she was breathing. Klaus' mind kept going back to the night before, finally she was his – the "chase" was over. It was strange, if someone had told him 4 days ago that he would lie in bed with Caroline this lovely morning he would have laughed, thinking that the person who said it was crazy – because this was something Klaus never thought would happen. The luckiest man in the world he thought to himself, letting a smile appear. Klaus watched Caroline intently while stroking his hand over her chin, following the lines of gorgeousness. He whispered in her ear: _"Of all the wonders I have seen, nothing is as beautiful as you Caroline Forbes" _– He could have sworn he saw a little smile on Caroline's lips, as if she had heard what he'd told her in deep silence. She turned to him in her sleep, letting out a sigh of happiness – her gesture made Klaus' hand trail down the side of her body, brushing his fingers against her waist gently, not wanting to wake her.

Klaus had never been more contented, but he couldn't deny the feeling of worry when he thought about Caroline's love-confession – for so long he had wanted the blond vampires love and attention, and now when he finally got it, he was afraid that she didn't mean it – that she only said it as a reflex to what was happening. Even though the thought scared Klaus, he decided to put it aside and be grateful that he at least had gotten one wonderful night with her – that was more than he could have asked for. In spite of Klaus' self-doubt, he couldn't help but putting out a cocky grin when he thought about Tyler's reaction towards him and Caroline's get- together. Klaus knew that Tyler would come after him; in fact he counted on it, because the thought of exchanging blows with Tyler seemed more than satisfying. He also thought about Caroline's family and friends, they would probably think that he had compelled her into being with him, he didn't care though.

Caroline was floating between sleep and wakefulness, but she could still feel Klaus' eyes caressing her. Caroline had never felt more wanted or loved, every kiss and touch that Klaus placed upon her was given with total honesty, he loved her – she knew that. Caroline needed some time alone with her thoughts, to think about everything that had happened – that's why she decided to pretend that she was asleep for a little while. Her mind quickly went back to their love-making; Klaus' hand all over her body - burning her skin with every touch, his body on top of hers, the amazing kisses, the way he felt inside her, the fantastic sensation she got when he drew blood from her and of course the way he spoke to her, all of these factors together gave her the most incredible night, is was the most erotic moment of her life – even the thought of it made her want to do it again, and again, and again, and again. She was obsessed; he was like a drug to her and her addiction was overpowering her. She needed him….

Caroline opened her eyes and looked at Klaus. Her lust was pouring out of her gaze, and Klaus knew right away what she craved for. The heat in her core was building up, going higher and higher like a fever needing medicine to go down, and Klaus was her medication. Their lips found each other instantly; Klaus pushed his tongue passed Caroline's lips wanting to explore every part of her mouth, Caroline moaned his name in the kiss. She let her hand trail down his firm and muscular chest – teasing the soft skin where his boxers started to cover him up, she could feel his throbbing member, desperately in need to fill her up. Caroline gasped, god how much she wanted to feel his strong and firm body on top of hers – She couldn't wait any longer, she wanted to show him how his presence affected her.

Caroline pushed Klaus down on his back and straddled him, she started to rock her hips; simulating sex. Klaus was astounded by what he saw…the view – God she looked breathtaking; straddling him like the queen she was, ready to take charge. Klaus did enjoy a woman who could"rule" his world. As much as Caroline wanted to have him in this way, she remembered the amazing way he had made love to her the night before; she yearned for the same love now. All she could do was to lean down towards his handsome face and whisper in his ear; _"Love me, Nik" _

Her plea made Klaus' heart race; it was almost painful – he knew what she wanted and he did not plan on denying her what she wished for.

"_Caroline, you wound me"…._ He said, with a devious smile on his lips...And in a second he had her pinned down underneath him, his lips were only inches away from hers, she could feel his breath caressing her lips like a cool breeze on a hot summer night. He moistened his lips, and did the same to hers with his tongue before kissing her with every ounce of passion he had.

Klaus pushed himself harder against her, making her feel how hard he was – the expression on her face when he did it was all he needed; he could see how much she wanted him. Klaus' hands roamed Caroline; feeling every part of her divine body. Klaus removed his underwear and once again positioned himself at her most sacred place - he slid inside her, but stopped before he could completely fill her up; he looked deep into her enchanting eyes as he pulled back, lingering just outside her entrance – teasing her. Her damp womanhood felt so insanely good around his shaft, so the teasing part didn't last very long. Klaus grabbed Caroline by the hip, pressing her forcefully against himself; making him glide inside her all the way until he reached her soft spot. This motion was repeated multiple times while kissing and touching until them both reached the stars.

"_Hey you" _Caroline said with a satisfied look on her face.

"_Good morning Sweetheart, I trust you slept well"? _ Klaus said, polite as he was.

"_Never better, but the waking-up part was much better" _Caroline said, referring to their amazing morning activities.

Klaus smiled, gave her a nod of agreement and said;

"_I couldn't agree more my love, now…is there anything I can get you? Are you hungry?"_

Caroline loved that he was so caring, always thinking about her well-being. Of course, Caroline Forbes was very much capable of taking care of herself, she had always been an independent girl – But it felt good having someone putting her in the center.

"_Thanks, but no thanks….I'll just grab some blood-bags from the kitchen" _She said, ready to get out of bed.

Klaus wanted to give Caroline the whole world, she was his queen and he wanted to treat her like one, that's why he stopped her from leaving bed – His hand grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back into his embrace…

"_Let me get it for you, just relax" _Klaus said and left wet kisses behind on her neck as he whooshed out of the room. He was back in just a few seconds with two bags in his hands – he threw one of them her way so fast that she had to use her vampire speed to catch it before it hit the wall behind the bed.

"_Ha ha…very funny…" _Caroline said, standing on the floor with the bag in her hand.

"_Now, that wasn't bad at all, had to see if you still had it in you" _Klaus said half-laughing, he loved teasing her. Caroline walked towards the bed while she opened the bag and started to drink from it – the red fluid felt good down her dry throat. She sat down and looked at Klaus who hadn't opened his bag yet;

"_So, are going to just stand there watching me, or are you going to drink?" _She asked him and patted the sheets; inviting him to join her.

"_As you may know, I prefer my blood more…..fresh….but I guess this will have to suffice" _Klaus answered the blond vampire and ripped the bag open – emptying it quickly. He smiled at Caroline and sat down next to her, his hand went up to her face – cupping it. Caroline turned her face to his hand and kissed it. She was well aware of Klaus' methods when he needed blood - straight from the vein. She hoped that some day he would do it her way, seeing as she believed that it wasn't right to take advantage of innocent people.

Caroline smiled at the man whom she loved; her love was growing to become stronger and stronger for each second of the day, all she wanted was to be close to him – she snuggled up in Klaus' arms and closed her eyes, she was so happy. Caroline's mind quickly went from thinking about her happiness, to all of the other people in her life who were important to her; Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, her mother…and of course Tyler – she hadn't forgotten about him. Caroline felt tears building up when she thought about how Tyler would react when he heard about them, maybe she should be the one telling him? God, where was her phone? She hadn't looked on her phone since she quickly sent Stefan a text yesterday – telling him that she was alright. Caroline searched for her phone with her eyes, ready to call Tyler when she found it, but something stopped her – She decided that the best idea was to lay low for a little while, this was not something to talk about over the phone. She had to tell both Tyler and her friend face to face when the time was right.

Klaus could sense that something was bothering Caroline….

"_A penny for your thoughts" _He said while carefully pressing his forehead against Caroline's.

Caroline didn't want to tell him that she was thinking about Tyler, so she tried to hide her worries and told him that she was thinking about how happy she was.

" _Oh, just thinking about how good you make me feel…and how safe I am when I'm with you" _she said while stroking his face.

"_That is wonderful to hear, but I do think that you are hiding something from me love, what is going on inside that beautiful little head of yours?" _Klaus said, glad to hear that she was happy and felt safe, but there was still something that bothered her.

Caroline knew that Klaus would never surrender; of course he would keep on pushing until she told him what was on her mind, because it was very important to him that she was happy.

"_I was thinking about…Tyler actually…" _Caroline said, nervous about Klaus' reaction.

Klaus was disappointed, here they were having a wonderful morning together and Tyler was what she was thinking about? Not wanting to talk about Tyler, Klaus changed topics and said;

"_I wonder what dear Elena will say about us spending….time together" _

"_That….is something I don't wanna think about right now" _Caroline said with a surprised look on her face, she didn't see that one coming.

"_I do reckon you have to start thinking about it. Knowing your friends, it's not long now before they come knocking on your door wondering why you have not been out "playing" with them" _Klaus said, almost laughing.

"_Well, until then I think I will just hang out here with you" _Caroline said with a seductive look on her face trying to distract him not to have this conversation.

"_Caroline love, I do not think the best idea is to keep this in dark" _He said, trying to convince her to tell everyone about them

"_Klaus, I already told you...I don't wanna talk about this" _She was beginning to get annoyed by Klaus' pushing; she wanted to tell them in her own time.

"_You plan on keeping us covered up?" _ Klaus felt anxious; of course this was all too good to be true.

"_The thought had crossed my mind….hah, No I'm kidding – Of course I'm going to tell them. It's just…that I think the best idea is to lay low for a little while" _Caroline said with a playful tone, she could see that Klaus was starting to get worked up about this, so she tried to make a little joke at first.

"_The longer you wait, the harder it will get Darling. What do you recommend we are going to do? Hide out here in your bedroom like cowards?_ His voice was becoming louder, anger was beginning to emerge.

"_That's not what I'm saying, but I wanna tell them when the time is right, maybe wait until Tyler is back in town – I have to be the one telling him. He is out there looking for you, seeking revenge. Besides, it's no secret that everyone I know hates you, I'm sorry but it's the truth" _Caroline said, because honesty was the most important thing in her life.

"_Don't you think I'm aware of that? But Caroline, it is not your friends I love, it is not your friends I'm with...It is you, truth be told I do not care what they will think or do about the matter" _He understood what she was saying, but still he didn't care. He wanted every person on the planet to know that the girl he loved finally was his.

"_How is it possible that you don't understand? What if it had been you? What if the tables were turned and you were the one out there looking for your enemy? And somewhere along the road you learned that the girl you love is sleeping with the one person you hated the most, the person you were looking for, the person who killed your mother. Tell me, how would you react? _Her soft tone was breaking, sadness emerging through her voice.

"_If Tyler Lockwood really loved you Sweetheart, he would not have left you"_ Klaus said, starting to get annoyed with Caroline's sympathy towards the dog. He knew that Caroline was a loving person that always put others before herself, but Tyler was the one person who didn't deserve her concern.

"_I don't wanna lose you" _Caroline said, looking down.

"_Lose me? Love, I'm not going anywhere. Why would you think you are going to lose me?_

"_Because when Tyler finds out about us, he will do everything in his power to kill you, and so will Elena…and everyone else I know" _she said with a trembling voice, scared for what was coming when they found out.

Klaus laughed, this had to be a joke – he could not be killed, had she forgotten that?

"_If you hadn't noticed Caroline, I'm the Original Hybrid, I cannot be killed. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to me or us – but if someone attempted to harm you, I will end them" _Klaus said, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. He kissed her.

Caroline broke off the kiss; that was exactly what she was afraid of – that someone would get hurt, it didn't matter who. _"That is what I'm talking about, I don't want anybody to get hurt over this – so we will do this my way. I will tell everyone, including Tyler when the time is right, okay? _She said, hoping Klaus would let her have her way.

"_Very well, once again you have successfully persuaded me, anything to make you happy my love" _Klaus said, not satisfied with the fact that he had surrendered. Enough of this discussion Klaus thought to himself and took Caroline in for a warm hug while stroking his hands up and down her back;

"_I love you Caroline"_ he said softly in her ear

Caroline got chills all over; it was so good to hear him say it – She kissed his neck, nipping at his velvety skin and said; _"I love you too, Nik" _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tyler was standing on the porch at Caroline's house, he still wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing by being back in Mystic Falls; but he needed to apologize to Caroline, he needed to sort things out with her before doing anything else. He didn't know what he expected to get from talking to her, but he just couldn't let things be as they had been the last week, it felt weird.

Tyler was about to knock on the door when he heard voices speaking;

….._"The longer you wait, the harder it will get Darling. What do you recommend we are going to do? Hide out here in your bedroom like cowards?_

"_That's not what I'm saying, but I wanna tell them when the time is right, maybe wait until Tyler is back in town – I have to be the one telling him. He is out there looking for you, seeking revenge. Besides, it's no secret that everyone I know hates you, I'm sorry but it's the truth"_

"_Don't you think I'm aware of that? But Caroline, it is not your friends I love, it is not your friends I'm with...It is you, truth be told I do not care what they will think or do about the matter"_

"_How is it possible that you don't understand? What if it had been you? What if the tables were turned and you were the one out there looking for your enemy? And somewhere along the road you learned that the girl you love is sleeping with the one person you hated the most, the person you were looking for, the person who killed your mother. Tell me, how would you react? _

The rage inside Tyler was unbearable; he had never felt more betrayed. Caroline was sleeping with the enemy? He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Suddenly Tyler felt a physical pain just as agonizing as his pain on the inside, his bones were breaking; he was turning into his wolf form - that was how angry he was. Tyler's goal was to kill Klaus once and for all.

The black wolf with yellow eyes smashed the front-door down, drool ran over his sharp teeth and a low growl emerged as he was ready to hunt down his prey…


	8. Crimson

**A/N: Chapter eight is a very special one, I think you will understand why as soon as you begin reading, hope you'll like my idea for this chapter – it was very exciting for me to write. Happy reading.**

**I would like to say that for this chapter I have used the lines from "Bloodletting" in The Originals for the fight between Tyler and Klaus – with some changes of course; giving it my own twist.**

**And as always I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries or The Originals**

**Chapter Eight: Crimson**

**Song: Eternal Sorrow By Thomas Bergersen **

Still holding Caroline in his arms, something caught Klaus' ear – someone was outside the house.

"_Are you expecting company?" _He asked Caroline.

"_No, not that I'm aware of" _She answered questionably, she couldn't hear anyone.

"_Well, someone's at the door" _Klaus said, curiosity building up.

"_I'll check who it is, let me just grab some clothes" _Caroline said, hurrying out of bed to find something to put on.

As Caroline was getting dressed, Klaus caught up on a scent very familiar – the noises he heard was also familiar; It definitely wasn't a human, it was a wolf…and not just any wolf; Tyler Lockwood and he was turning. Klaus' face went pale and the anger inside him was causing his blood to boil – why the hell was he turning? Of course; He had been listening to their conversation; not just a halfwit pup after all, but a smart one, giving himself the element of surprise. Well, let him come Klaus thought to himself, Tyler wasn't going to lay so much as a claw on Caroline. Klaus turned to Caroline and said;

"_It's time for you to leave" _A smirk appeared on his face – finally he was going to give Tyler what he deserved.

"_Wait, What? What the hell are you talking about?" _ Caroline answered confused

"_No time for questions Love, just do as I say and leave this house" _Klaus demanded.

"_Are you crazy? What the hell is going on Klaus? I'm not leaving my own house just because someone's at the door" _Caroline screamed at him

"_Caroline, I can assure you, if you don't leave right now I have to compel you to leave, please don't make me do that" _Klaus said with a firm tone, moving closer towards her – looking intently in her eyes

"_You wouldn't dare" _Caroline said feeling upset, she didn't understand what was going on.

"_You leave me with no choice, it's for your own good, I promise" _He said and stared into her eyes - pupils dilating while saying; _"Leave this house and don't come back until I say you can, you will not look for me, I will find you" _He pointed at her bedroom window while compelling her.

Caroline's face went from upset to careless; she looked at him with an empty expression and started to walk towards the window. The timing couldn't be more perfect, because the second she was out of sight the front door came crashing down.

Klaus smiled and yelled; _"You don't dare face me like a man mate?" _

There was no answer; instead he heard a growl and paws moving closer. Klaus did not fear Tyler Lockwood, not in human form and not in wolf form. Klaus stood inside Caroline's bedroom ready to launch at Tyler the second he came through the door – veins became visible through his skin under his eyes, a yellow color emerged around his pupils and his fangs were pushing their way down. The black wolf entered Caroline's room slowly, as soon as he saw Klaus he stopped. Tyler's wolf form stared at Klaus, growling and licking his teeth – He took a step back - getting ready to attack when Klaus opened his mouth to say something;

"_Hello, Tyler. You look well! I aim to change that"_ – He smiled as he said it.

The wolf wasted no time, he ran towards Klaus and tried to attack him – but before he could even get close enough Klaus pushed him away with so much strength that he went through the wall and into the room on the other side of the hall – Tyler hit the furniture in the other room so hard that some of his bones broke – causing him to turn back into his human form.

Klaus walked into the room where Tyler was laying injured on the floor - but healing fast. He looked at Tyler with a cold face and said: _"Allowing the beast to come forth when you are well aware that Caroline, the woman you claim to be the love of your life is inside the house, in order to exact revenge. I never expected you to sink so low – I admit, I'm impressed" _

Tyler backed up – putting more distance between them while saying: _"Used to hang out with you, I guess something must have rubbed off" _

Tyler's comment provoked Klaus. How dared he insinuate that this was something he would have done? Of course, Klaus had done horrible things to a lot of people, including Caroline – but he would never have turned into his unstable wolf form knowing Caroline was near. Tyler would pay for even thinking something like that –

"_What would Caroline say if she saw what you've become? I'll ask her, when I put my arms around her to comfort her after I've told her of your demise" _

"_Whatever happens to me, Caroline's never going to stop hating you – Let me guess, you've compelled her to be with you? How does it feel huh? – To know that the woman you are screwing doesn't want to be with you in reality? _Tyler said smiling

The rage inside Klaus was like nothing he had felt before; this emotion was so strong that is caused his veins to burn. _"Do not say that again" _Klaus said referring to the screwing part, no one was allowed to speak about Caroline in such a way.

Klaus bent down and grabbed Tyler with both hands – lifting him up - then throwing him against the wall. Klaus was unimpressed by Tyler's ability to fight back; _"Come on, mate! Give it a bit more effort! I want to enjoy myself."_

Instead of fighting back Tyler disappeared very fast – only the wind lingered where he had stood. Klaus turned around, taking in the view of the room – looking for Tyler. How was it possible that he could be such a coward? This time he wouldn't get away, Klaus would take him down for having the nerve to turn when Caroline was within reach. Klaus laughed and shook his head; _"Is this your idea of revenge, Tyler? A grueling game of hide-and-seek?"_

Suddenly Klaus yelled out in pain, Tyler had turned up behind him and stabbed him in the chest with a stake. Klaus managed to overlook the pain and backhanded Tyler, before pulling the stake out of his chest, ready to fight back. Klaus glared at Tyler with eyes of ice-cold. It was time to finally finish Tyler off; _"Let's end this, shall we?" _Klaus said.

Tyler and Klaus looked at each other – their hybrid eyes and fangs emerged before throwing themselves at each other to fight. Tyler managed to tackle Klaus; they hit the floor and started to roll back and forth as they battled for dominance. Tyler punched Klaus in the face, this caused Klaus to grab Tyler in a chokehold while saying; _"How dare you?"_

"_I'm just getting started" _Tyler answered and staked Klaus in the side.

"_You've grown bloodthirsty. Perhaps it's best your mother didn't live to see you like this!"_ Klaus laughed – using the one person he knew meant the most to Tyler to get under his skin.

Tyler got enraged and began to punch Klaus in the face multiple times. Klaus grabbed Tyler's fist and flipped them around, so that he was on top – he used the stake that was stuck in his side to stab Tyler in the chest; Tyler moaned out in pain, and soon thereafter they both got back on their feet

"_It's sad, really. I thought I made you better. Turns out you're quite the disappointment" _Klaus said to Tyler with a voice of pity.

Tyler pulled the stake out of his chest and threw it down on the floor while answering; "_I guess I'm another one of your failures. Like how you __failed__ at making hybrids, how you __failed__ your family! Now it looks like you're going to fail in your attempt to force a woman to love you"_

That was it, Tyler Lockwood's last words – Klaus had had enough, so he grabbed Tyler by the throat and pushed him against the wall and said; "_And thus ends your tedious little life. At least it was brief!"_

Klaus pushed his hand through Tyler's skin – into his chest and grabbed his heart – Tyler screamed out in agony, but he still had a calm face – almost a satisfying look; _"Do it! You're never gonna break me! Only thing you can do is kill me, so go on! Go on, get it over with!"_

Klaus could sense relief within Tyler; he wanted to be killed – Now when there was nothing left for him here, he didn't want to live anymore. Klaus did not want to do Tyler a favor, so he decided not to kill him - He laughed while saying; _"Ahhh, you want me to end your suffering, don't you, hmm? I did break you! Took everything from you, and now you're begging me to sweep away the shards of your shattered little life." _Klaus stared at Tyler – giving him a look of coldness; letting him think that his life was about to end before pulling his hand out; empty. Klaus' bloody hand immediately went around Tyler's throat – choking him: _"Death offers more peace than you deserve. It's better to let you live. And each morning, you will wake knowing that Caroline is taken well care of by me and that your wretched existence continues only by my will" _Klaus said, very satisfied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline was about to open the door to The Grill when something stopped her, she got a strange feeling inside – like someone was telling her to go back home. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, so she turned in the door and went back outside. As she stood there with the wind blowing through her blonde hair, she took a deep breath - trying to concentrate on this disturbing feeling, that's when she remembered; Klaus had compelled her to leave. Why did he compel her and most importantly; how could she remember? She remembered everything, someone had been outside her house and Klaus had told her to leave. She had to get back to the house, fast – Caroline used every bit of her vampire strength to get back as soon as she could – she could sense that something was terribly wrong. Caroline was outside her house in just a few seconds, there was nothing left of the front-door and the noises coming from inside the house didn't sound good, what was happening? - Caroline thought to herself as she walked inside the house – fear flowing through her body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus turned his back on Tyler, walking away from the "crime-scene" – leaving his victim alive. Klaus was about to walk inside Caroline's room to get his jacket before leaving the house when Tyler attacked him again, this time biting him on the neck – Klaus groaned in agony, a bite from a hybrid was truly painful. Klaus fell down on his knees, blood was pouring out of the wound – creating a pond of red fluid on the floor. In just a few seconds Klaus was back on his feet – fury coursing through his entire body causing him to shiver as he ran Tyler down. But, this time something was different; Klaus let his anger fill him completely – triggering the animal in him to surface; he didn't have any control of it – But he knew that he wasn't putting Caroline in any danger since he had compelled her to leave; God forbid - he wouldn't let this horrible unstable side of him be the end of Caroline.

Tyler couldn't believe what he was witnessing, was Klaus really turning or was it just an attempt to scare him away? Not wanting to bet his life on speculations Tyler knew he had to turn again if he was to have a chance of surviving. Even though Tyler was ready to die just a moment ago, he didn't want to give Klaus the final word now that he had the chance to do otherwise; he wanted him to suffer for everything he'd done, and boy was he suffering if he was turning.

Klaus had forgotten how painful it was to turn, but it was almost as if the rage inside him took away some of the pain, because the only thing he could focus on was the urge to separate Tyler's head from his neck. Klaus' hands where behind his back in a twisted position, bones was breaking everywhere in his body and his jaw stretched out – forming into a perfect predators mouth and his feet transformed into strong paws made for hunting….

Klaus stood there on all fours with piercing blue eyes; he was bigger than Tyler – much bigger. The fur on his feet was light grey, but the color changed further up on his body to dark grey with some black mixed in it. The fur was silky smooth, shining. There he was; the true alpha male in all his magnificence – fearless, strong, sneaky, fast and most importantly; very dangerous. Saliva ran down Klaus' crystal white teeth as he snarled at the black wolf; ready to protect his territory with all means necessary.

The wolfs stood there in front of each other, fur stiffening on their necks as they were about to collide, but something caught their attention – a scent of a vampire. Tyler blocked Klaus out immediately; the need to kill the vampire who had walked inside the house was primal – he howled as he ran towards the ruins of the front door where the vampire was standing.

The grey wolf knew right away that the vampire was Caroline; he could smell her - the sweet scent of strawberries made his wolf-heart soften – What was going on? Why didn't the urge to kill her overpower him? The only emotion he had inside once sensing Caroline was love and the need to protect her from the danger that was coming for her.

In just a split second Klaus was standing in front of Caroline on all fours; walking side to side - roaring as he once again protected her from the black wolf…..

**A/N: The reason why Klaus' compulsion didn't work on Caroline and why his wolf-side did not attack her will be revealed in chapter nine. **

**Please let me know what you think, review…**


End file.
